Empty Souls and Lonely Nights
by WhuddupJade
Summary: Something is off with Nicholas Jerry Jonas and Miley Ray Stewart, something that they only share. NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

**Attached – ****Joined; Connected; Bonded. **

**Possessive - Demanding someone's total attention and love.**

Nicholas sat on the old wood stool sipping his peppermint flavored coffee frequently as the sound of children laughing and tossing snow in the air would fill his entire house, he felt alone he always had but this time of the year was the time of feeling extra alone. His family was all the way in Virginia and they wouldn't be down till the 21st of December so till then he filled his mind with nothing but the haunting sounds of families and togetherness something he desperately wanted of his own. In the community Nicholas was a shy, quiet character he never spoke until spoken too, he never waved unless waved too. To some he was weird, living in a community of only families and him being alone and by himself, don't even get him started on the amount of times soccer moms would come over throwing themselves at him.

But he never paid attention to any of them.

There was one girl who he really wanted attention from, he felt attached to her in a way he had never felt before he suddenly felt the urge to leave his house and go down to that bakery she worked at just to see her face.

So that's what he did; jumped up from his seat grabbed his car keys and coat just to open the door and be jumped awakened by the rushing wind and piles of snow falling down over his lawn and car. Nick sat patiently in his car for a brief ten minutes following the girls every move as to him she glided greeting customers with her goddess face, smiling and laughing at any joke a customer would make. Nick felt courage come inside of his dull body as he got out of his car; with every footstep his beat up converse made towards the bakery was like walking towards his death, this girl is the death of him. Nick gently pulled the door open and the smell of freshly baked cookies, cakes and pies overwhelmed his 23 year old body. He gazed around seeing the usual crowd off into their own worlds. He let his feet guide him over towards an empty booth towards the back that gave off the perfect view of the lake, Nick never really caught on that everytime he seemed to come here this booth was always empty.

He was off into his own world that he didn't hear the sounds of the goddess's boots making their way towards the handsome young man.

"Hi Nick." She spoke so softly Nick almost couldn't hear her; he looked up letting his dull coffee eyes, meet her lively beryl ones. She was so beautiful, she deserved her own word to describe such beauty she beheld her lips were so full and lovely Nicholas could imagine himself kissing her all day long, he was a man so after all he could not help himself from staring at her breast they were such perfected size as they peaked out a little from her white v-neck.

"H-Hi Miley." He was never one to stutter but she just took his breath away, she gently bit down on her bottom lip as she rocked gently back and forth in her boots.

"I think I know what you what." Nicholas tried so hard to contain the grin but couldn't help it.

"And what is that?" Nicholas watched her lovely heart shaped face light up with the color of light red.

"One cup of coffee, two sugars, peppermint flavored milk, one sugar free apple pie ala mode with a scoop of ice cream warmed up." Nicholas's heart nearly melted she was just so adorable.

"Then I guess you know me well." Nicholas's ears singed of joy as he heard her giggle, she was such a delight, a true angel. They shared some sort of passion for one another but as you have guessed it too shy to own up to such feelings, Nicholas has always felt Miley deserved better than the sad, pitiful excuse of a man he believed he was.

"I'll be right back." Miley skipped off happily to go collect Nicholas' order. Nicholas sat in silence trying his hardest to block out the sound of everyone else and focus on the snow, Nicholas was different than everyone else he knew it, they knew it, his parents knew it.

But they didn't exactly know how.

Or why he was so different, hell even Nicholas didn't even know. But he kne-

"Excuse me." Nicholas turned his head up to see a red headed girl standing over him, "Hello! Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could borrow some sugar." She gestured her hand over and Nicholas nodded to her, she began climbing in the opposite side of the booth, Nicholas going back to gazing outside at all the snow in front of him.

"Beautiful sight eh?" the red head girl was now sitting across from him sugar in her hand and a bright smile across her red lips, Nicholas didn't want to be bothered for all he wanted to see was his Miley. **HIS. **

"Ugh yeah it's magical." Nicholas turned his face back towards the window hoping to lay little hints that he didn't want to be bothered by this girl.

"Sometimes I imagine running out there no coat, no shoes and just playing." Nicholas was suddenly feeling annoyed, she wouldn't go away! She just kept talking!

Miley rounded the corner of her bakery a huge grin on her face as she carried Nick's tray with his favorites on it, she spent most of those minutes fixing herself for the young man in the restroom and those final two minutes gathering his food together she wanted to wait a little longer having him wondering and maybe giving her some conversation time with him, but finally she couldn't take it. She made her way slowly to Nick's table when she saw an unfamiliar red head sitting at his table, she felt somewhat enraged. They were sharing laughs, and judging by the girls face Nicholas was being pretty hilarious, she stomped over and the girl's laughter suddenly stopped.

She was flirting with what was hers. **HERS.**

"Oh hello, I should uhm get back to by table thanks for the sugar again." She waved goodbye and smile gently at Miley who seemed to not take so kindly to her. Miley slammed down Nicholas's she saw that it splashed a little over the table but did not care.

"Peppermint coffee." Miley muttered as pure venom reeked from her voice, she then slammed down his pie and ice cream seeing it move a little and shake the table.

"And pie."

Nicholas looked up to see her beryl eyes once filled with happiness and bliss now filled with anger and hurt, Nicholas watched her stomp away without getting the chance to get say thanks. He sat there awkwardly feeling ashamed and hurt, he should have never talked to that girl anyway maybe she wouldn't be so mad at him. He should have just ignored her and maybe Miley would still talk to him. Nicholas pulled out his wallet tossed a twenty he slid out of the booth and made his way towards the front door.

Miley watched his entire moves and felt horrible about her attitude towards him, it wasn't his fault she should have never behaved that way. Miley heard the bell chime and looked up to see Nicholas walking out of her front door.

"Nick wait!" She ran after him but it was top late he was getting in his car and driving back to his house.

"NICK!" She now picked up her pace letting her boots carry her as far as she could go in the cold snowy weather, but she was still too slow. She slowed down and watched the love of her life pull off.

But best believe Nicholas is **HERS**. Just like Miley Ray is **HIS**.

**New story lol I guess this is kind of my way back into fanfiction, I had to take some time off regroup, get it together and now I think I'm ready. I'm gonna be taking down Nobody Likes The Light I felt that at the beginning I started off strong then started lagging, so I wanna take it down rewrite it and make it better. This story will be my one and only story for December because I really like this. Please review it would make me so happy xoxoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna spend these whole two weeks knocking this story out. HOPE YOU HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

"How to approach a woman." Nicholas read to himself out loud as he typed in those words in his laptop. He watched a bunch of results pop up in less than a second on Google and felt embarrassing about doing this but he needed it, after the embarrassment he went through a day ago he wanted to make sure it never happened again. He sipped his peppermint coffee it was the closest he was gonna get to that bakery in a long time. His coco eyes clicked carefully on a link that led him to a pretty crappy website with bad and bright yellow lights that held a title saying, "HOW TO APPROACH WOMEN".

_IF YOU'RE COMING TO THIS SITE WE ARE PRETTY POSITIVE YOU HAVE MESSED UP PRETTY BADLY, BUT NEVER FEAR WE ARE HERE TO HELP SO FOLLOW THESE CODES AND YOU WILL DO JUST FIND. _

Nicholas paused for a moment before deciding it would be good to grab a pen and paper to take down several notes:

_Step 1: Send her a flirty smile; women go crazy over a guy that knows how to flirt with her very well._

_Step 2: Approach her; start off with a great conversation let her know how nice her hair looks or the change of her nail polish. _

_Step 3: Don't be afraid to get a little touchy; we aren't talking full on grabbing breasts, maybe slowly reach over and grab her hand._

_WE CAN'T PROMISE YOU SEX BUT MAYBE A PHONE NUMBER MIGHT BE COMING YOUR WAY. _

Nicholas exited out of the site and closed down his laptop before setting it back on the coffee table, he looked over the steps he had wrote down and tried to level out the reasons of why he should use these.

He brushed several chocolate curls out of his face and felt a wave of confidence come over him,

He was gonna do it.

He was gonna do it.

He was gonna do it.

Nicholas let that confidence guide his body up from the couch and his coco eyes dashed over to the door, he could imagine himself walking out of his door and down to the bakery, but what would her reaction be? Would she scream and throw things in his face? What if she called him a loser? What if she doesn't even like him? Nicholas' wave of confidence slipped right under his feet as he found himself plopping right back down on that couch and let his mind wander through the amount of negative thoughts.

Miley couldn't believe it, he wasn't here yet. Its ten minutes pass the time he normally shows up at the bakery, Nicholas is never too early or too late he is always on time. But today he was ten minutes behind, Miley sat in that old wooden chair by the door her brown boot covered foot shaking furiously as she folded her arms across her chest letting her aquamarine eyes cover every surface of her bakery grounds.

She let her mind wander to that red headed skank from yesterday who was all over what was **HERS.** Laughing and talking it up with Nick like he was her man or something, she had never seen that bitch before and all of a sudden she just pops up. Miley uncrossed her legs as some thoughts settled in that brain of hers, _'Maybe she has feelings for him'_.

What type of skank walks in and steals another woman's boyfriend? He was hers. They were meant to be together, its destiny. They share looks and laughs that no one else will ever understand, they have a connection and no one is gonna get in the way of that connection not her parents, not her friends, not that read headed skank. Miley released herself from that old chair and stormed passed new customers to her car; she just had to check on Nick.

Nicholas sat in silence, just him and his thoughts wandering no sounding moving in or out of his house that is until he heard a knock; he tilted his head slightly he wasn't expecting anybody but nevertheless he let his grey sock covered feet guide him to the door.

"M-Miley?" Nicholas looked from left to right, he had watched the show punk with his brothers once not amused by it but had watched it, he wanted to make sure the surfer haired boy wasn't messing with him and that there were no camera poking out behind bushes.

"Hi Nick." She spoke so softly almost like a whisper, but that whisper was just he needed to feel his boxers get slightly tighter. "What are you doing here?" Nicholas asked, he never remembered giving the young female his house address and now he wanted to do another double take to make sure he wasn't being punk'd.

"I came to see you, you weren't at the bakery." Nicholas felt ashamed; he neglected his duty of not going to the bakery to see the beauty. He felt he had let her down once again.

"I'm sorry, I just-" But he needed not to give any explanation.

"Its okay, may I come in?" She was beginning to step up the stairway leading to his house anyway, and Nicholas would not be rude and turn the goddess away.

"Of course." He stepped aside and watched her as she made her way up some more before gently sliding past him her sweet scent of jasmine and vanilla, he could have swore he felt her hand gently brush against his lower friend but he didn't wanna push it. He closed the door slowly praying to god he could make it through her visit without making a complete fool of himself.

He turned around to see Miley rather comfortable on his couch with her sweet hair tossed over to one side exposing some of her neck. "C-Can I get you something to drink?" Nicholas rubbed his now sweaty palms against his boxers as he drugged his feet to make his body move closer to her.

"No I'm okay, come sit next to me okay." Miley wasn't really giving him an option of saying no with those big dough like eyes so slowly Nicholas made his way over and Miley slid over turning her body and face towards the TV, Nicholas not exactly knowing what to do did the exact same thing as her. They sat in silence and every now and then one would cough, Nicholas fidgeted with his fingers till he finally felt some courage.

"Wanna watch TV?" Miley's head snapped to his direction at the sound of his voice, she chewed one side of her bottom lip before nodding carefully. Nicholas slowly reached his hand over to grab the remote off of the coffee table and clicked it on. Silence fell upon the two as Nicholas surfed the channels; his eyes saw a familiar show that happened to be on now.

"Wanna watch Punk'd?" He said in such a low voice almost like a whisper as his big brown eyes gazed over at the blue eyed goddess sat next to him fidgeting with her fingers also. He felt rejection when he believed she would never answer until he heard, "I hate that show." She whispered back and a small smile crept onto his face as he never thought she could get anymore cute.

He saw something out of his eyes making its way over to his side, he looked down seeing Miley's hand creeping over and halfway Nicholas slowly built up some confidence and slid his hand over to meet hers in the middle of the couch. Miley laid her delicate hand over his and Nicholas' heart skipped a beat, a smile so bright and beautiful graced Miley's lips Nicholas tried so hard to fight it but he couldn't as he allowed Miley's contagious smile to appear on his very own lips as well.

Guess he didn't need the website she was slowly becoming **HIS. **

**This is just a slow step for you guys to see how kind of weird they are, I definitely have more chapters in mind and I know this will probably be 10 chapters. I wanna get their cute, weird relationship across in some different manors. I just wanna knock this so please review if you want or if you can I love you all! **


End file.
